Mizore Yoroizuka
Laurie Hymes (English)(Liz and the Blue Bird) }} is a character in the Sound! Euphonium anime series, and the one of the two protagonist of the film Liz and the Blue Bird. She is a second-year student who plays the oboe in Kitauji High School Concert Band. Appearance Mizore has straight, medium blue hair with strands framing her face and her bangs cut evenly. She has cherry red eyes, and a light, fair complexion. She is usually seen with a standard Kitauji High School uniform for girls. Personality Mizore is a very silent girl, and despite seeming to be distant towards others, she has a close friendship with Natsuki Nakagawa, Yuuko Yoshikawa and Nozomi Kasaki. She likes practicing the oboe alone outside the classroom, and frequently arrives early to school hours before the start of her classes to practice. Mizore is the only student to arrive at school even earlier than Reina Kousaka. Chronology As a minor character in season one of the anime, Mizore had a very small role. She was present as a cameo in episode 2 and in several episodes, in which she sits quietly playing her oboe, with no speaking lines. In the theater version, there is an additional scene where Mizore speaks with Yuuko, which takes place before Yuuko asks Reina to purposely lose in the audition. In season two, Mizore is revealed to have had a fallen friendship with former band member Nozomi Kasaki after the schism of the previous year. Nozomi now wishes to rejoin the band because of the new attitude of the ensemble under Noboru Taki's direction. Because of Mizore's extremely high value to the ensemble, due to her soloistic playing being a huge contributor to the band's overall success, Asuka Tanaka refuses to allow Nozomi to rejoin the band out of concern that Mizore will be emotionally compromised. However, due to an unexpected move by Nozomi to talk to Mizore causing her to run off, the latter managed to talk things out with Nozomi and restore their friendship. It is also revealed that Mizore played the oboe for the sole reason that it was the only thing that connected her with Nozomi. In Liz and the Blue Bird, Mizore and Nozomi’s relationship develops further. Mizore becomes less dependent on Nozomi and decides to go to a music school after graduating, while Nozomi decides to go to a regular university. Trivia *According to the official [https://tkj.jp/info/euphonium/ Sound! Euphonium novel website], **Her favourite colours are blue, navy blue, and ash. **Her hobby is hanging out with her cat at home. **Her special skill is playing rhythm games and she is strong at playing strategy games. *Mizore doesn't speak at all in the first season of anime. According to the interview in the theater pamphlet, they said they didn't want to make her speak because the second season wasn't confirmed at that time. *Despite her lack of meaningful role in the first season, Mizore appears in many official arts and brief movie frames as some sort of hint for season 2. *There is an additional scene in the theater version that Mizore talks with Yuuko but her VA is uncredited. (Now, it is revealed to be Atsumi Tanezaki) *Mizore, Nozomi, Natsuki and Yuuko graduated from Minami Junior High School. *Based on the scrape patterns on her reed in the first episode of the second season, it can be seen that she plays on the short-scrape style reeds common to European players. *Mizore's oboe playing has been praised by Taki as always being perfectly in tune, but Hashimoto has commented that it lacks emotion, yet he notices how her musical expression changes when Nozomi returns. *Additionally, Mizore can play a little bit of piano, as shown in Liz and the Blue Bird. According to the second light novel, she had to learn how to play the piano for her exam. Trivia *Mizore likes soda-flavored sweets and carbonated juice, while she dislikes places with poor radio signals. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Principal Players Category:Minami Alumni Category:Kitauji High School Category:Oboists Category:Woodwind Players Category:Concert Band Members Category:Third Years Category:Liz and the Blue Bird